


Стайлз липнет, как банный лист

by novoyaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz
Summary: Стилински везде. Он постоянно маячит перед глазами, шумит, привлекает к себе кучу лишнего внимания — и не видит в этом проблемы. Хотя проблема эта по масштабам сравнима с Бетельгейзе. Огромная, в общем.





	Стайлз липнет, как банный лист

Стайлз липнет, как банный лист.  
  
Просыпается в дикую рань, еле разлепляя глаза, натягивает на себя спортивную одежду с выражением бесконечного страдания на лице и волочится следом. Потом тащится еле-еле, и Дереку приходится замедлять и так неторопливый бег. Он чёртов миллион раз говорил, что уж бегать по утрам он может и один.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — по-мальчишески подрывается с места, и Хейл ощущает прилив характерного раздражения.  
  
Стилински везде. Он постоянно маячит перед глазами, шумит, привлекает к себе кучу лишнего внимания — и не видит в этом проблемы. Хотя проблема эта по масштабам сравнима с Бетельгейзе. Огромная, в общем.  
  
Всё становится только хуже, когда Стайлз замечает, что их отношения идут прямиком к чёртовой матери.  
  
— Дерек, что, блять, с тобой происходит? — он впервые повышает голос, натыкается взглядом на сжатые в попытке успокоиться кулаки и замолкает, только болезненно кривит лицо.  
  
Хочется пнуть сопливого щенка в живот. Хочется стереть с его лица это абсолютное доверие и пищащую преданность.  
  
Стайлз слишком эмоциональный, потому что, ну, как можно быть неэмоциональным, когда тебя окунают в колючий холод каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься просто проявить внимание и любовь? Стайлз мечется, размахивает руками, пытаясь выпытать, почему всё пошло по пизде, да он даже не сдерживает слёзы в какой-то момент и ещё очень долго винит себя за эту слабость. Он посылает Дерека нахуй примерно так же часто, как просит быть человечным и наконец объясниться.  
  
— Если у тебя кто-то есть, я пойму, — сама вероятность такого расклада вызывает тошноту, но Стайлз честно держится и не сводит с Хейла взгляд.  
— Никого у меня нет, заткнись, — а Хейл пока ещё сохраняет хрупкое равновесие, хотя ярость душит своими когтистыми лапами.  
  
Терпение не резиновое у обоих.  
  
Слой старой стены крошится и осыпается, когда Дерек со всей силы впечатывает в него кулак. Удар предназначался вообще-то этому отощавшему за несколько месяцев человеку со шрамами на запястьях и запавшими глазами. Бледная копия самого себя ошарашено моргает, будто не верит в то, что произошло секундой назад.  
  
— Ты не виноват, я зарвался, прости, пожалуйста, — затравленно шепчет и тенью уходит.  
  
Дерек даже не пытается его искать. Если честно, он надеется, что Стилински где-нибудь потеряется, исчезнет навсегда из его жизни и больше не будет прыгать рядом в ребяческом восторге. Хватит уже, надоел ходячий болванчик в доме.  
  
То, что болванчик давно уже выдохся, Хейл упорно не замечает. Ну или не хочет замечать.  
  
Но Стайлз возвращается и продолжает существовать под боком. От него несёт за километры безнадежностью и паническим страхом, его каждый раз перекручивает, когда Дерек выдавливает какое-то замечание, а ещё он продолжает причинять себе боль по ночам в ванной. Думает, что Хейл спит.  
  
Хейл не спит, он слышит, как чужие лёгкие конвульсивно заглатывают воздух.  
  
На следующее утро Стайлза переклинивает настолько, что он сам нарывается. С маниакальным блеском в глазах толкает Дерека в грудь, светит ему пощечиной и лыбится, мол, ну давай, ударь меня, или ты только стены пробивать умеешь. Тот устало вздыхает и небрежно отмахивается: все мысли заняты тем, что завтрак подгорает. Вечно он нянчится с этим ребёнком, только время своё тратит.  
  
Жилы разъедает токсичная ярость — и Стайлз не находит другого выхода. Он не взвешивает все за и против, не думает о последствиях, рука сама хватается за биту и сама замахивается на уходящего Хейла.   
Они трахаются весь день, испепеляя друг друга ненавидящими взглядами.  
  
— Это ёбаная бессмыслица, — Стилински щёлкает зажигалкой и игнорирует недовольство ой-у-меня-чуткий-нюх-оборотня.  
— Можешь съехать.  
— С катушек если только.  
  
На годовщину их (недо)отношений Стайлз крушит всё в доме и нарывается на драку с парнем из колледжа, а потом с разбегу падает в депрессивное состояние, из которого его впервые приходится доставать вызовом скорой. Дерек набирает номер на автомате, он не ощущает себя в пространстве и с отсутствующим выражением лица встречает врачей.   
— Кем вы ему приходитесь? — голос заставляет вынырнуть из личного небытия и тряхнуть головой, чтобы сбросить оцепенение.  
— Никем. Он снимает у меня комнату.   
Врач непрофессионально выражает своё сочувствие, цокая языком, и показательно старается впредь не обращать внимание на Дерека.  
  
Будто тот виноват, что Стайлз липнет, как банный лист.


End file.
